vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Predefinição:Lang/doc
O propósito para esta predefinição é indicar que um dado texto pertence a uma língua em particular. Isto geralmente não provoca nenhuma diferença visual no texto, mas pode ajudar os navegadores a escolher a fonte correta e os leitores de tela a pronunciarem mais corretamente. Uso Use os códigos relativos a ISO 639. Exemplo * Ela disse: " " Resulta no seu navegador: * Ela disse: " " onde fr é o código para a língua francesa As submarcações de língua podem também ser utilizadas para indicar o tipo de escrita ou a variação regional da língua. De acordo com o W3C, "A regra de ouro ao criar uma marcação de língua é manter a marcação mais curta possível",http://www.w3.org/International/articles/language-tags/Overview.en.php, portanto, tais submarcações devem apenas ser adicionadas se houver uma importante razão para isso. Dê preferência a codificação ISO 639-1, ao invés da ISO 639-2 e ISO 639-3. Indicando tipo de escrita Se necessário, adicione o código ISO 15924 para indicar o tipo de escrita. Por exemplo, o russo é geralmente escrito com o alfabeto cirílico, e portanto o código 'Cyrl' é supérfulo, e o código do idioma será ru ao invés de ru-Cyrl. No entanto, quando o texto é transliterado do latim, o código Latn deve ser utilizado porquê ele não é o tipo de escrita padrão para o russo: ru-Latn. Exemplo: * Moscou (russo: , ) que é o mesmo que * Moscou ( , ) Resulta no navegador: * Moscou ( , ) é equivalente a . Para especificar que você está utilizando a transliteração ISO 9 do cirílico, utilize : * Moscou ( , ISO 9: ) IANA possui uma lista especificando quando a marcação do tipo nde escrita deve ser omitido http://www.iana.org/assignments/language-subtag-registry. Em alguns casos, o tipo de escrita deve sempre ser especificado, como na Tajik que pode ser igualmente escrito no alfabeto árabe, alfabeto latino ou alfabeto cirílico: * Tajik ( , , ) Que resulta no navegador: * Tajik ( , , ) Motivos * Navegadores web podem usar a informação para escolher a fonte apropriada. ** Isto é ótimo para os caracteres CJK, onde cada carácter pode ser dado no formato de sua língua específica, mas que irá ser apresentado na forma incorreta se nenhuma fonte apropriada é encontrada ou se a fonte preferida não possui aquele carácter: ver esta tabela de comparação e a captura de tela. * Por propósitos de acessibilidade: leitores de tela precisam de informação sobre o idioma para ler o texto na língua correta. * Para corretores ortográficos e gramaticais. * Para ajudar os navegadores web a escolherem as aspas adequadas e tomar decisões acerca de hifenização, ligaduras e espacejamento. * Os utilizadores podem aplicar estilos para as línguas em suas folhas de estilos (útil para editores) * Os sistemas de busca podem utilizar esta informação na indexação de textos. * Facilita uma melhor raspagem ( ), interpretação e reutilização de dados. * Útil para desenvolvedores de aplicativos que republicam a Wikipédia. * Útil para pesquisa ou compilação de estatísticas sobre os idiomas em uso na Wikipédia. Referências * W3C ** Language tags in HTML and XML—overview ** Internationalization Best Practices: Specifying Language in XHTML & HTML Content—W3C Working Draft 21 July 2006 ** Understanding the New Language Tags ** FAQ: Styling using the lang attribute * IANA ** IANA Language Subtag Registry ** Tags for Identifying Languages (RFC 4646) ** Matching of Language Tags (RFC 4647) ** Language tags—(obsolete per RFC4646) * Mozilla Firefox ** Bug with script selection Ver também * * * * *